


Beyond the Sea

by eclipsejuno



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adrenaline sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Battle of Scarif, Bodhi Rook Lives, Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, OT characters will make cool appearances, Original Character Death(s), Original planet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Rogue One, Reader Also Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Rogue One Spoilers, Scarif, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Underwater, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/pseuds/eclipsejuno
Summary: Bodhi Rook wakes up after his bacta tank collapses, only he's not sure how he ended up in a bacta tank in the first place. When Bodhi goes looking for answers, he runs into you, a resident of the city in hiding from both the Empire and the local government forces.





	1. One

Bodhi stopped running when he thought he was far away enough, but in truth he wasn't sure where he was at all. He pressed a hand against the subway train - which had fallen on its side - and let his chest heave as he caught his breath. He thought he was going to puke, but there was no time for that and his stomach felt empty. When Bodhi looked up he pushed some strands of dark hair out of his face, tucking them behind the strap of his shattered pilot goggles, and he took in his surroundings. 

Bodhi wasn’t even sure how he got here, nor was he sure how he was even alive. Perhaps, Bodhi thought, this was what the afterlife had in store for him: a city beneath the serene aqua waters of a besieged Scarif. There were enough windows for him to see that outside was, in fact, just ocean and whatever was beneath its surface. A large creature wearing a helmet swam by the window, startling him enough to jump back a bit due to the way its eyes seemed to not only glow, but illuminate the whole helmet.

Bodhi reached for the subway again to steady his balance but he heard something moving inside. He took a few steps back and suddenly, something wearing a dive suit - smaller and more slender than the one outside, and less distinguishable - emerged from the subway. Bodhi took another step back as he searched for a weapon somewhere, but found none as the creature approached him predatorily.

Bodhi glanced behind quickly to make sure he wouldn’t lose his footing in the subway platform but when he looked ahead again, a blaster bolt came from the side and directly went through the side of the glass of the helmet, striking the creature in the head. It collapsed with a mangled cry, and before Bodhi could process the situation, a woman wearing tactical gear and with hair hidden beneath a hat came running towards him. 

You slung your E11 blaster behind your back on its strap and paused when you reached him. You were glad you got to him first.

“Are you Bodhi Rook?”

Bodhi could tell by the pacing of your question that he didn’t have time to decide if he should trust you or not. “Yes.”

“Good. Come with me,” you ordered.

“Why?” 

“You’re running from the people who brought you here, right? From that facility in the city?” You asked, pointing in the direction from where he came running. “I can get you away from them.”

Bodhi remembered what he saw when he woke up: the women in lab coats and medical masks that hid their faces, a bit of a blur in the bacta tank, with some new clothes on a table (except for his broken goggles, which he was mostly using now to keep his hair out of his face) and them all mumbling about how they wanted to probe him for questioning. Bodhi decided you were someone he should go with, trustworthy or not. Away from the weird environment he woke up in was best.

“Will you at least tell me where we are and who you are?” Bodhi asked.

“When we get to where we’re going, I promise you I’ll explain everything. But we’ve gotta go,” you said. “Like, now. They won’t be far behind.”

“Right,” Bodhi said. “Thank you.”

“Thank me when we’re out of here,” you replied as you began to take off down the subway line. “If we head this way, we’ll get into the city faster. If we run, we’ll be obvious. Come on.”

“What happened here? Why is everything destroyed?” Bodhi asked.

“We may be beneath Scarif’s seas, but we still felt he major shock from the explosion on the Imperial part of the planet. We were worried the whole planet might blow but looks like they managed to contain it to just one small part. Either way, the shockwaves did all this. We’re luckily the walls didn't collapse but they're sturdy enough.” You lead Bodhi through a subway tunnel and showed him through a passageway there, hidden by the darkness. Only a few illuminated windows lit the way.

“How am I here then?” Bodhi asked.

“They went to see what was happening when we saw bodies sinking down,” you explained. “A few people went up and went to investigate. When they found you, you were badly burned, hardly breathing, and your heartbeat was dangerously slow. Had they waited another second to bring you down, you'd be dead. They brought you for questioning but knew they needed to heal you first. At least you got to spend some time in one of the better bacta tanks in the city before the Empire nuked it. Your tank broke when the city got all shaken up, and they were going to transfer you to a new one, but it looks like you got away.”

“How do you know all this if you're not one of them?” Bodhi asked. “And what's with the E11?”

“I've got scanners tuned in to their comm link frequencies so I know if I need to run or if I need to be on the lookout for anything. The governess and I don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, so I try to keep quiet and stay on the move.” 

“And for the blaster?”

“I'm not a stormtrooper, don't worry,” you said. “It's just what's most easily accessible to me. You can have one too, if you want. There's plenty more where this came from back at my place.”

The darkness of the tunnel was soon replaced by the bright lights of the city. Everyone was somehow both scrambling about and calm at the same time with the destroyed surroundings from the war that waged up above. 

“Keep your head held high,” you told him. “They look for people trying to lay low.”

“Who are ‘they,’ anyways?” Bodhi asked in a whisper.

“The people who run this place? Against the Empire, but they’re a whole other kind of terrible,” you said. “They've got ears everywhere. Be careful of what you say.”

“And who are you?” Bodhi asked.

You offered him a smile. “Name’s (YN). Welcome to The Port.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi learns more about The Port as you explain what you need to do before leaving.

Bodhi did his best to follow you and stay alert but also to take in his surroundings and absorb everything all at once. The city was bustling with people and shops and clubs where the music took over the streets, with bright lights that Bodhi thought were nearly blinding, especially against the hue of the ocean through the glass walls surrounding the city. As you walked through, Bodhi began to feel a little out of place.

“Is it just me or is everyone in this city a woman?” Bodhi asked. The observation, at least so far, seemed to be true and hadn't changed as Bodhi moved with you through the city. Women were the ones moving about the streets, working behind shop courses, and trying to find a place to start a fire and eat besides somewhere warm. The thick blankets that many of them wore made Bodhi hyper-aware of how the city seemed to hold a damp chill. 

“Yes. I'll explain later,” you said simply. Bodhi wanted to know more now but he remembered what you said about there being ears everywhere. You continued, “But you can thank the Empire for that.” 

Bodhi frowned. “Do you think any of the others are here? The ones I was fighting alongside, I mean?”

You couldn't help but feel a little amused by his nervous rapid-fire questioning, but you also knew this wasn't the place or time for it. “It's possible but I wouldn't get your hopes up. I don’t like to say anything is impossible, but it’s not exactly likely, either. I don't know how many people they took from the beach up there. You were the first, and so you became my focus,” you explained.

Bodhi nodded. “Right.” He could feel the nerves eating at his stomach churning. He thought he might be sick, but he knew now was not the time for that. “So that's how you knew who I was, then.”

“That and it's fairly easy to spot the only man in town if you're looking for him,” you said with half a smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. “Come on, right this way. It’s a bit of a long detour, but we’ll avoid a few unfriendly faces.”

The streets got dark again, illuminated by what seemed only to be the ocean’s glow. Bodhi was startled when you suddenly readied your E11 and shot at something, only for Bodhi to hear something cry out as a small spark set off. 

“What the hell was that?” Bodhi asked. He could feel his heart racing and he wasn’t sure if it had been beating like this for a long or short time now. Perhaps, Bodhi thought, it had been beating like this since he woke up and he was just now aware of it.

“You don’t wanna know,” you said. “Let’s just say it’s a good thing I can shoot. It’s where my combat skills start and stop.”

Bodhi frowned. “That’s reassuring.”

“Oh, hush.” You rolled your eyes. “Better than still dead, or being treated like a lab rat in a tank. We’re almost here. Right this way.”

Bodhi stared at your small space as you walked through the tarp covering a hole in the wall where brick had been broken in. Bodhi watched as you taped the brick down and removed most of the coverings hiding your face and hair, revealing what you truly looking like to Bodhi. Bodhi smiled at the sight - had you both been elsewhere in a different time of your lives, Bodhi might have told you how he thought you were very pretty.

Bodhi glanced over to the four scanners lightly humming, all of them silent save for the noises of their frequencies. There wasn’t much decoration in the room except for one picture Bodhi saw that looked like you and what had to have been your family based on the physical resemblance.

“Where are they?” Bodhi asked.

“Dead,” you said. “Except for my mom. She might be. I haven’t seen her in years.”

Bodhi’s brow furrowed as he took a seat at one of your tables. “Why?”

“The Empire drafted all of our men” you said. “My brother was a TIE Fighter but he was shot down a few battles ago. My father was an officer. He was choked,” you explained. Your tone made it obvious to Bodhi as to who choked your father. “And as for the women, they wanted all of us to work in their factories building weapons and armor and uniforms. But most of us… we couldn’t take it. So we all got up and left, especially once we heard all of our men had died or were never coming back. So we fled before the Empire could find us. We were afraid when they built their research facility on the shore above, but they never bothered to check beyond the sea. I don’t think anyone thought it would be possible but we managed to build these walls and make this city happen with a few good engineers and a whole lot of cooperation.”

When you sat down across from Bodhi, you handed him a bowl of soup. He took it eagerly and sipped, not caring if it might be too hot. 

“Now, that’s enough about me,” you said. “What do you remember?”

Bodhi set the bowl down before he spoke. You noticed his hands were lightly shaking. “I remember the Bor Gullet,” Bodhi said. “And I remember Galen Erso. I remember the mission he gave me and I remember the mission I took. I remember Rogue One,” Bodhi said. “I remember thinking of my sister and my mother before Jedha was wiped out. I remember their smiles. I remember all of it.”

You offered Bodhi a sad smile. “Good. Keep remembering. Think of your sister and your mom and Rogue One. That’s what will keep you going.”

“Going for what?” Bodhi asked.

“We gotta find a way out of here without the Empire noticing,” you said. “And lucky for us, you used to work for them.”

Bodhi swallowed the lump in his throat; he had a feeling he knew where this was going. “I’d be happy to help.”

“Before we can do anything, we need to get some more dirt on the governess. I know a few people who could be useful to the Rebellion but they don’t know her like I do,” you said.

“Who is she?” Bodhi asked. “Why don’t you get along?”

“She’s using them. She’s just as oppressive as the Empire,” you said. “The things she’s done… she’s been killing our girls. Keeping all the boys to herself. It’s odd. I know something’s up, I just don’t know what.”

“Then looks like we’ll have to step in, won’t we?” Bodhi asked.

You grinned. “That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governess is aware of Bodhi's escape.
> 
> Shoutout to @realnighttiger on tumblr for helping me name the Governess!

“Here,” you said as you tossed Bodhi a jacket the following morning.

Bodhi woke with a startle. He forgot he had been in your dwelling - whatever you wanted to call it - and jerked up at the feeling of the jacket over his face.

“Take this. It was my brother’s. It might be a bit big on you, but that’ll probably work to our advantage. Keep the hood up,” you said.

Bodhi did as you said, deciding to trust you. The hood felt like it was two sizes too large on him, but it was still warm and served the purpose of concealing him. When he draped the hood over his head, he realized you were right -- he felt like he could hardly see with how much it shrouded him. 

Bodhi noticed a warm cup of caf and a small variety of food beside him. Looking around at the place, Bodhi realized that it was likely the most of what you had, and he felt guilty eating it but knew you’d scold him if he did. 

Bodhi didn’t realize how hungry he had been until he took that first bite of bread. He closed his eyes and tried not to make it obvious, but to eat something other than soup was nearly overwhelming. He worried if he rushed that he’d be sick, so he forced himself to take his time.

“Let’s go. Time to scope the place out,” you said as you stood. You could feel your heart beating in your chest; the time for action was now, and you knew that with the Battle of Scarif happening above that you likely didn’t have much time in case the Empire were to delve beyond the surface, but you weren’t sure what exactly to do. You slung your blaster over your back and packed a few small essentials in a utility belt, trying to think of anything you might need but that wouldn’t be too heavy. “It’s on the other end of the city. Grab a bottle of water, you’ll need it.”

Bodhi did and followed you for a while in silence, using the chance to observe The Port until a few minutes had past. “So what’s the plan?” Bodhi asked as you two hit the city streets. “What are we doing?”

You pursed your lips. You didn’t want to tell him, but you also wanted to be honest with Bodhi; he deserved that much, at the very least. “I, uh, haven't totally worked that out yet,” you confessed.

Bodhi’s eyes widened and his brows rose in shock. He was starting to wonder if this was a good idea to follow you after all. “You don't have a plan?” 

“I never have a plan!” You defended. “This place is too unpredictable for a plan,” you said. That was partially true; you occasionally had a plan, but the natural life that took over The Port was definitely something you could never properly plan for.

“People of The Port!” The voice was booming, deep, and authoritative. Bodhi thought it sounded familiar but he wasn’t sure why, but the familiarity was certain to you. You and Bodhi froze and when you looked up, you saw the Governess’s face in a holo. 

“See? Unpredictable,” you said.

“Is this normal for her to make announcements?” Bodhi asked.

“No, this practically never happens,” you said as you took Bodhi’s hand and tugged him into an alley. You two were on the edge so you could still see, but hidden from the forming crowd. Both of you could feel your breath quickening, but you noticed it especially in Bodhi more so than in yourself.

“This is Governess Jain, and I need your help. We have a fugitive on the run,” she said. Her hair was in a blonde bob today - it was always changing - and her narrow features looked especially prominent in the holo. Bodhi thought her eyes seemed too small for her head. “We’re looking for a man.”

The crowd gasped. The Governess paused, possibly for additional impact or maybe because she knew that hushed whispers across the crowd would ensue. Bodhi pulled his hood up a bit further as he glanced to you. Bodhi noticed you had a hand on your blaster. 

“Bodhi Rook is a cargo pilot for the Empire.” As Governess Jain continued to speak, his image appeared in the holo. “We found him after the battle raged on above; we were going to question him but it seems he had some different ideas. We have reason to believe Bodhi Rook is with a known criminal to The Port -- (YN) (LN).”

Bodhi looked to you when your own image appeared on screen. It wasn't a mug shot but a candid photo, seemingly taken from a probe droid or security camera of sorts. 

“A known criminal?” Bodhi whispered.

“It’s not what it sounds like,” you promised. “I haven’t broken any laws that weren’t worth breaking.”

Bodhi tried not to scoff. “Weren’t worth breaking?! What does… what does that even mean?!”

“Not now!” You reminded Bodhi. “Freak out later. We have to move.”

Bodhi nodded as you two slunk away in the opposite director down the alley, still listening to what Governess Jain had to say.

“To help keep you safe from an Imperial and a criminal, we will be implementing a curfew throughout city. We are also hoping this curfew will catch these criminals. Armed guards will be patrolling the streets to make sure you are in your homes by nine o’clock each evening and perhaps seem if they can catch a glimpse of our friends on the run. If you see these two people, please report it to the authorities. Ladies -- be safe.”

“Should we run?” Bodhi asked.

“No. We should blend in,” you said.

“Won’t we be spotted?”

“We’ll definitely be spotted if we run. No one else is running,” you said. “We’ll take the alleys to the Governess’s labs, but not now.”

“Oh, so now you have a plan?” Bodhi asked.

You grinned. “It’s in the works. There’s someone I do want to see, though, before we do anything else.”

Bodhi was feeling restless. “Who?”

“An old friend,” you said. “We can trust her. Besides, the Governess thinks she’s dead.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of The Port becomes flooded and results in an unwelcome surprise.

Bodhi felt uncomfortable in the back alley speakeasy as you moved through with him. You took him to a back room where your friend Alise was smoking a thick cigar. She grinned and put it out without a thought at the sight of you. She casually shrugged her lekku over her shoulders to fall behind her and she grinned.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve had the balls to show face anywhere,” Alise said. Her voice was thick, likely from too many cigars. It smelled Corellian. “And you bring a man? Why am I not surprised with you, dear.” Alise took and kissed both of your cheeks as she hugged you.

“This is Bodhi Rook. He was in the Battle of Scarif just now, fighting for the Rebellion.”

“Funny, seeing as little miss Governess says he’s an Imperial pilot. So what’s the truth, darlin’?”

“Both, actually,” Bodhi said. “I defected from the Empire and helped the Rebellion.”

Alise smirked. “You’re the one who brought the message from Galen Erso, aren’t you? Well, you’re more than welcome here, don’t worry. Have a seat, get comfortable. I’d offer you a cigar but (YN) hates the things. There might be some caf in the pot if you’re interested.”

“Alise, your hospitality never goes unappreciated, but we don’t have the time,” you said. “We’re going after Jain. I wanted to talk to you first.”

Alise’s smirk grew. “Of course you did, darlin’. What do you need?”

Bodhi could tell from their banter that while they were close friends, Alise held a great deal more power in The Port than you did. Like most Twi’lek women, Alise was tall, slender, and very beautiful but there was something undeniably wicked about her. Bodhi noticed that Alise had a long scar that ran down her arm when she moved. He wondered what made Governess Jain believe Alise to be dead.

“Intel,” you said. “I know you’ve had a few of your girls servicing Jain’s higher ups. Have they said anything?” 

Bodhi realized what you meant by ‘servicing.’

“Oh, you know Bildie. She doesn’t keep her damn mouth shut,” Alise said. “Says Jain’s right hand woman can usually be found in the fourth floor lab when she’s not licking Jain’s ass. She says the main labs are on the fourth and fifth floors and there were all sorts of experiments in there, and it seemed like they were building something on the sixth floor.”

“And the first three floors?” Bodhi asked.

“The first floor is just a pretty reception area with a nice place to get caf,” Alise said. “Second floor is Jain’s personal office. I couldn’t tell you what’s on the third.”

“Thank you, Alise,” you said. “Once we get out of here, it’ll--”

“Whoa, whoa, you’re itchin’ to get out of here?” Alise interrupted. “You never get tired, do ya?”

“Or I get tired too much,” you said with a laugh. “It’s not safe for me here anymore, Alise. You know that.”

Alise frowned. “I know. Good luck. You too, pilot,” Alise said.

“Thanks,” Bodhi said with a nod. When you two left, moving past the speakeasy, he dared ask exactly who Alise was.

“She’s the one who figured out how to build the walls around the city,” you said. “Jain wanted Alise to work on her latest… projects, but Alise wanted nothing to do with it. Jain tried to kill her, but missed and just got a good gash in on her side. Jain left her for dead. Alise was always real clever, though.”

As you made your way back to the district, you felt a sudden chill. You and Bodhi both flinched and stopped at the sudden feeling of a drop of water on your face. You both looked up and saw the crack above and how it was slowly expanding along the glass, spreading to the wall and threatening to burst.

“Run. Now we run,” you said, taking a hold of his hand and guiding him out of the district. 

“There's a leak!” You shouted. You grabbed your blaster, used it to crack open a glass panel on a collapsed building, and pressed until it hit the switch inside. Bodhi’s hands covered his ears at the sudden loud noise: the alarm blaring was high-pitched and seemed to ring through the glass.

You grabbed Bodhi’s hand again, removing it from his ear, and ran faster than before. You continued shouting about a leak as you continued to move further, and people began to join you and Bodhi in your run out of the district. 

Everyone around you and Bodhi seemed to move frantically and faster than ever. Some were carrying small food portions and others were cradling bottles of water in their arms. Bodhi tried to not to get in anyone’s way because the risk of getting trampled was high as the crowd only grew in size.

“This way!” Bodhi heard you exclaim. Right ahead there were two airlock doors. You opened the first one and Bodhi helped you with the second so you two could get out as soon as you could without being stuck behind others. Once you were through, you stood with him against the wall as more and more people fled out, wanting to watch what happened in hopes of getting some clues.

When the water began to rush closer, some of the water even spilling out onto the ground, someone took the airlock door and slammed it shut. You buried your face into Bodhi’s shoulder instinctively as people began to scream since they were left behind. No matter how much you saw death, it never got easier. Bodhi looked down to you and, understanding what must be going through your head at that moment, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and held you closer to him.

“They won’t die in vain,” Bodhi said. His tone was promising. “We’ll make sure of it.”

“It was an inside job,” you said into his shoulder. “Jain… she knew we were there. She had to have.”

Bodhi frowned. “Then we’ll get her. For those people. For your brother and your dad and all of them. Okay?” 

A voice in the crowd began to shout. “They did this to us!”

You looked up from Bodhi’s shoulder but Bodhi didn’t move his arm from around you; he smiled a bit when you wrapped your own arm around his torso, clearly still in need of the physical comfort but wanting to see who had something to say.

A woman in clothes that were as good as rags stood on a broken down speeder. She had olive-colored skin and long brown hair in a thick, messy braid. A bandana acted as a headband. Her full lips were chapped and her clothes were stained with what looked like food sauce. There was a fire in her brown eyes.

“This was an inside job!” The woman shouted. 

“I mean, she’s not wrong,” you whispered to Bodhi. “It probably was. I was there when they built these walls, they should hold the weight of two star destroyers before getting even a scratch.”

The woman continued, “They keep trying to kill us! First, our sons go missing. Then, our daughters are all killed!” The crowd was loud as the woman spoke, cheering to show their support with their hands in the air. “And now, they’ve proven the poor are no good to them! Not all of us have the luxury of living in the city and living the high life, no! Some of us built this city and we have been forgotten! So why don’t we help Jain remember us?!”

“Let’s go,” Bodhi said, going to join the crowd, but you grabbed his arm and pulled him into another alley. Bodhi was wondering how frequently that would end up happening during his time in The Port.

“No! Are you crazy?” You replied, speaking quietly. “We do not want to be a part of that mob!”

“Why not?” Bodhi asked. “They’re going right to the labs! Isn’t that where we’re going?”

“You think it would be smart for us to join an angry mass of mourners that everyone is going to be looking at as they march right up to Jain’s front door when she’s got our faces plastered all over the kriffing city?” You countered. “Groups like that… they think they know what they’re doing but they’re reckless and they’re gonna get themselves killed!”

Bodhi sighed. “Okay, yeah, touche. Good point. So what do we do? Are we at least going to use this to our advantage?”

“Of course we are,” you said. “We’re gonna go around the outskirts and go in through the back. They won’t even see us coming.”

Bodhi nodded. “And then?”

“And then we go from there,” you said. “We find out what we can, we let them take care of Jain, and then we get out of here. Hopefully with the kids and as many people as we can.”

You both hugged the wall closer as you heard blaster fire, but you were relieved to find that you were not the target; it had flown past the main street near the moving crowd. 

“Everyone return to your homes!” The voices sounded altered, as if there was a vocoder of sorts or a helmet.

“Our homes were flooded!”

“What homes?!”

When you and Bodhi looked down, you saw two stormtroopers approaching the crowd with their blasters drawn.

“Stormtroopers?!” Bodhi asked.

“This is not a good sign,” you said.

Bodhi shook his head. “I thought the Empire didn’t know this place existed?”

You held your blaster up and quickly shot the two troopers in the head before they could spot you or move any further; if you were good at anything, at least you were a good shot. You ran out quickly to grab one of their blasters and gave it to Bodhi. 

“That’s what I thought too,” you said. “That’s what we all thought. Come on, we gotta move.”

Bodhi nodded and followed you down the alley, unsure of where you were going but glad to be getting away from the stormtroopers and the angry mob they’d likely be chasing.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bodhi find a place to sleep as you discuss the discovery of stormtroopers in The Port and have a bonding moment.

It was rather peculiar, Bodhi thought, how despite being in a city at the bottom of an ocean, you could still distinguish night from day. There was a way in which the ocean seemed to glow that would indicate time, despite there being no sunlight from the warm beaches of Scarif above, that served as an indicator. 

“Have you noticed something?” Bodhi asked you. “About the stormtroopers?”

“What's that?” You asked, curious as to what he had to say. You had been fending off against stormtroopers on patrol in The Port’s alleyways and darker corners of the city that the Governess always seemed to forget about - whether it come to personal taste or policy - for the last few hours, closer to the Governess’s labs than you anticipated but the Imperial presence meant more running than you planned for. 

“Notice how the troopers are trying to stay just as hidden as we are?” Bodhi asked. “I don't think the people know they're here.” 

You frowned; Bodhi was right. You hadn't seen a stormtrooper in plain sight yet. “I think you're onto something. Especially since I still can’t think of how and when they could have easily gottne in here without anyone noticing or without anyone at the hangar sending out an alert; we all came here because we wanted to avoid the Empire, so even if you agree with whatever Jain does, stormtroopers are a whole other ordeal. But it's getting late. We should rest. This way,” you instructed. 

Bodhi nodded; he was feeling rather hungry, tired, and overwhelmed so he had no argument for resting. The building looked like many others in parts of The Port - half destroyed, fallen apart, and threatening to collapse entirely were it not for the few structural standings left behind. Bodhi noticed that tattered curtains hung in windows, indicating that people had stayed here before. He didn’t ask about it; there was a lot of recent unpleasant history here, and he thought he might not want to know if that were the case.

“Is this all from the Battle of Scarif?” Bodhi asked.

“Not from the Battle,” you said. “Just from when the Death Star hit. Most people don’t know about the Death Star, though. I only heard about it since I had my scanners tuned in to the right frequency. A lot of people just think it was some sort of freak accident or some sort of underwater quake.” 

The building was dark, but not so much so that you couldn’t see where you were going or keep an eye out for danger. You knew this place was safe; you stayed here more than once, and you knew it would be fine to take Bodhi here since you were the last one to put up those curtains. There was only one mattress with a large blanket, but it was large enough to fit the both of you comfortably.

When you both laid down, you were silent. Bodhi noticed you were still awake after what felt like a long while, staring up at something - he wasn’t sure what, if at anything at all; perhaps you were just in your own head. 

Bodhi wondered then if you couldn’t sleep, either. You didn’t sleep well, and Bodhi found he was the same. He was exhausted and his body wanted to temporarily shut down but his mind was racing. He would see flashes of his mother and his sister, and then it would shift to Cassian, Jyn, Baze, and Chirrut. He saw Baze holding Chirrut’s head in his lap and he knew Chirrut was dead. He saw Jyn and Cassian embracing closely on the shoreline. The waves were lightly lapping at their feet as the light grew bright -- only to flash back to his sister before jumping to the bomb rolling into the ship, and just before it went off he’d see his mother again.

Bodhi shivered and pulled the blankets over him more; he felt unnerved seeing not only the dead, but his own death. Bodhi wondered if he truly survived the explosion or if Governess Jain found a way to revive him. He didn't find either option comforting.

Beneath the blankets, Bodhi felt your hand slowly move to his arm to slowly rub up and down it. The action felt a bit soothing and Bodhi unconsciously released a sigh of relief.

“Are you awake?” Bodhi whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure you'd even hear him if you were awake.

“Are you okay?” You asked. That answered Bodhi’s question; you were awake and weren't sleeping. Sleep, for you, meant flashbacks of your family and given where you were now, both good and bad memories stung and left your heart feeling the same way.

“I don't know,” Bodhi replied. You were still gently rubbing his arm and he liked it, but he was feeling too timid to ask you to not stop. “Is that awful that I don't even know if I’m okay?”

“No,” you said. “I don't know if I'm okay or not either. I haven't for a while.”

“Well,” Bodhi began, trying to find the right words that wouldn’t make things awkward or uncomfortable, “at least we can be unsure of ourselves together, right?”

You couldn’t help but smile; that made Bodhi smile. “Yeah,” you agreed. “Together.” You liked the way that word sounded: together. It was a concept and a phrase that you hadn’t had the luxury of experiencing in a long time, but there was something about Bodhi Rook and something about the idea of together with him that you found immensely appealing. Bodhi wasn’t like the rest of The Port; he was an honest man, you could tell, with a good heart that seemed to care about others more than just himself. You admired that; everyone in The Port fought for themselves and only for themselves.

“Get some sleep,” Bodhi said. You chuckled; how the tables have turned. “You’ve deserved it.”

“No one’s said anything like that to me before,” you confessed.

“Well, I’m glad to be the first.” Bodhi reached for your hand running along his arm and he laced your fingers together. His hand was calloused from years of working on ships, but still warm and comforting. “I’m fine. Sleep, (YN), okay?”

“Alright, alright,” you said. “Thank you, Bodhi.”

You fell asleep to the feeling of Bodhi’s thumb gently rubbing over your own as he held your hand, and you had no objections to that what-so-ever.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bodhi share a tender moment before fighting off stormtroopers.

When Bodhi woke up, you were still sleeping and still holding his hand. It took him a moment to remember where he was and everything that happened over the last few days; everything was starting to feel like a complete blur to him since it was moving so fast, but for now, everything was still except for the slight rise and fall of your chest indicating your breathing. 

Bodhi cared for you more deeply than he would have anticipated, even after knowing you for such a short period of time. He was certain there were things about you that he did not know and might not ever know, especially regarding why Governess Jain seemed to have you targeted, but he could tell that your heart was in the right place and that you weren’t entirely selfish. That alone, he thought, was grounds for trust in this strange place.

Something loud thumped against the side of the building and Bodhi, startled, went to reach for you but everything was soon still again. You were still asleep; Bodhi thought you must have been exhausted or used to things like that to have not been disturbed by whatever just whacked the wall. As he glanced to the side of the building, Bodhi saw a large creature - something that looked like a bizarre cross between a Gungan and a Tauntaun through one of the windows that wasn’t destroyed and barred off by cloth. That explained the noise.

Bodhi looked back to you and gently brushed back some of your hair with his fingers. It was nice, Bodhi thought, to have someone to hold hands with and sleep beside in times of trouble like this one. It felt safe; Bodhi had forgotten what safety felt like until now.

The first thing you saw when you opened your eyes was Bodhi’s face. He was looking at you with those large brown eyes of his and it was like looking into the surface of a planet, somewhere far away from The Port and up on the surface. You smiled at him and he smiled back, giving your hand a gentle squeeze.

“How are you feeling?” Bodhi asked.

“Hanging in there,” you said. There was so much more you wanted to say, but you weren’t show how to put it into words. You hadn’t felt the way you did in a very long time, if even at all, nevermind about another person. Something about Bodhi drew you to him; perhaps that was the Force, you thought, working in mysterious ways as so many say it does. “I haven’t slept that well in a long time. How about you?”

“Alright,” Bodhi answered. “I’m a bit anxious, but I slept alright regardless.”

You smiled sheepishly at him. “That makes two of us, then. I know I don’t seem it, but I’m always a wreck,” you admitted. 

“We’ll figure something out,” Bodhi promised. He cupped your face gently in his hands and, unsure of what come over him, he pressed his lips to your forehead. You closed your eyes and smiled, enjoying the simplicity and sincerity of this moment. When you opened your eyes again and looked up to Bodhi, he looked down to you and you both had a similar expression and look in your eyes. 

There were no words to be said; words would have ruined the moment, both of you thought. Bodhi gently nudged your nose with his own, leaving it there as you responded by meeting him halfway there. Using his hands on your face to bring you closer yet, Bodhi kissed you. It was so soft and gentle that you could hardly believe it was actually happening and not all part of a dream. Bodhi’s facial hair tickled your face in the slightest as you wrapped an arm around his shoulders to try to get even closer to him as you kissed. 

When you both broke for air, your foreheads pressed together. Your fingers began to weave through Bodhi’s ponytail; his hair felt like silk, despite the circumstances, and his skin was so soft. 

“I hate to move,” Bodhi admitted. 

You laughed. “Me too. But we probably should, huh?”

“Probably,” Bodhi agreed. “Is this… okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, this is okay. Is this okay for you?”

Bodhi grinned. “Yeah.”

You and Bodhi took your time getting up, wanting to savor the moment despite feeling the sense of urgency pounding in your heart and rushing to your head. As you picked up your weapons, you heard the sound of boots marching in the near distance. You and Bodhi stopped except for to ready your blasters.

“Stormtroopers?” You asked; you knew Bodhi would know that sound for certain.

“Most definitely,” he said. “Doesn’t sound like a lot of them.” You both took a moment to listen; everything was silent except for the sound of the stormtroopers outside.

“Probe droids caught two people running in here,” one of them said.

“They’re outside,” you whispered. You peered out the cloth covering the window and positioned your blaster accordingly, looking through the crosshairs and striking the storm trooper directly in the neck. When he fell, you saw three others surround him and then you ducked when they held their blasters up; Bodhi followed your lead. The shot went through the cloth, leaving a burnt hole in it, and struck the half-shattered light overhead. The light fell and broke entirely, and you and Bodhi scrambled to find a spot to use as cover in the room as you heard the storm troopers kicking down the door. Bodhi hid behind a desk only a few feet away from the overturned table you were losing.

“Who’s in here? Come on out!” One of the trooper commanded. You and Bodhi just looked at each other, waiting for the right moment to shoot. They took a few more steps forward, and you and Bodhi nodded at the same time. You both turned at the same time, narrowly missing the blaster bolts that were shot in your direction as you fired on the storm troopers. You shot one in the chest a few times before it fell, and Bodhi had knocked out the other two remaining stormtroopers. 

“We should get out of here,” Bodhi said. “They’ve got probe droids hiding around the city. That means they know we’re here.”

You nodded in agreement, but stopped on the way out to pick up one of the stormtroopers’ comm links. You wanted to hear everything the Empire might have to say as you continued your journey to the labs.

When you finally reached the labs a few days later, narrowly avoiding the Empire and Jain’s own police force only thanks to the Imperial communicator in your possession, you saw the mob advancing on the front of the building. You and Bodhi stayed by the sidelines, opting to find a vantage point a few floors up in an abandoned hotel - the only one in the city that fell apart when Scarif was destroyed - so you could scale out the place. 

But there was no way in, and as the days went on, the scene didn’t clear. The mob had only grown in size, making matters more difficult for you and Bodhi. There was no way you could get in; the windows were barricaded from the inside by the lab employees, but on the outside, all of the doors were swarmed by the mob of the poor, chanting and making demands for the truth and for the justice of their slain sons.

“So now what do we do?” Bodhi asked. “We can’t even push through them.”

“We wait,” you said. “Not much else we can do. Something will happen, for better or for worse… and I’ve got a bad feeling about this. I don’t think I want to be a part of it either way.”

Bodhi reached for your hand; despite everything, he couldn’t help but smile when you laced your fingers together. Bodhi liked the idea of together.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bodhi realize death is a very real possibility and share an intimate moment. This chapter is NSFW.

They were all dead, just lying there with blaster bolts scattered throughout their chests and stomachs, some in their heads.

The Death Star had frightened you. The storm troopers and probe droids lurking in dark shadows, watching every move you made, had frightened you. The seemingly intentional attack that lead to the deaths of many of the poor in your district of The Port had frightened you. The strange creatures that lurked in the deep of the ocean beneath what used to be Scarif’s surface, the constant uncertainty of the Empire finding you, the death of your entire family -- that had all frightened you.

But none of it had shaken you quite like this. The amount of fear and panic you felt was strangling you, leaving you with a literal tight feeling in your throat as your heart pounded rapidly against your chest. The silence was deafening to the point of making you want to scream just to fill the sudden void.

One moment, the mob -- at its largest, with more and more people having joined it ever day -- was surrounding the labs where Governess Jain and her rats resided and from where Bodhi had escaped. But at the next -- so quickly that had you blinked, you would have missed it -- they were surrounded by stormtroopers from behind. Not all of them wore white; some were taller, leaner, and in all black with a more angular helmet than the ones in white. Others were as bulky as the white ones, but with sandy colored armor with helmets that had sharper edges.

“Death and shore troopers,” Bodhi said in a whisper. “I saw a lot of them on Scarif.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, but that tightness was still there.

And in another fleeting, fast moment, they fired all at once. The shouts of the mob were suddenly amounted to silence as most of them collapsed in almost perfect synchronization, and as they fell, their lives were lost. It was only a few short rounds of blaster fire before the mob was, in its entirety, dead.

You and Bodhi quickly retreated back into your hideaway, still safe inside and a few stories up. Neither of you spoke about what you had seen. There was nothing to be said about the true horrors of the Empire and what they were capable of -- not just physically, but morally.

The sight of so many troopers killing so many people shook Bodhi to the core, too. Something about the sight brought back memories of the battles on Jedha, Scarif, and his own death to the forefront of his mind as he tried to sleep. Bodhi found himself continually waking up, getting about forty-five minutes of sleep at a time at most, and he worried about waking you up on top of everything else. 

But Bodhi’s disruptive sleep schedule wasn’t what what you; his shaking did. Bodhi didn’t even realize he had been violently trembling in his sleep - and attempts to sleep - until you shifted, straddled yourself on his lap, and pinned him down gently with your hands firmly on his shoulders. 

“Bodhi, breathe,” you reminded him. One of your hands moved from his shoulder up to his cheek. “Deep breath. Nice, deep breaths.”

Bodhi did as you instructed and instantly felt better; he wondered how long he had been like this for. Bodhi stifled a sob but you could still see the tears welling in his eyes. The moment you reached your other hand to his face to brush the tears away with your thumbs, Bodhi broke down, no longer caring if he cried or not. 

"Talk to me," you encouraged. "What's going through your mind, huh?" 

Bodhi looked to you with wide eyes; this was the most gentle he had ever see you. Bodhi placed his hands on your shoulders, letting them casually run up and down your arms. "I've already died, and I died alone," Bodhi said, "and I'm so scared, (YN). I... I don't want to die alone again."

"Bodhi, I'm here," you said. "I'm right here, and I'm not going to let that happen. I’m not going anywhere with you, okay? We're going to make it out of this. And even if we don't, we have each other."

Bodhi nodded and took a few deep, shaky breaths to try to stable himself and feel calm again. He wasn’t even sure if he felt calm to begin with, but you were helping. Bodhi kissed you - something that surprised you in this moment - in a desperate need for positive affection and something seemingly stable.

Bodhi swallowed the lump in his throat when you both pulled away for a breath. “We could die,” he said in a moment of realization.

You nodded, coming to terms with it yourself. “We could.”

“But we have each other,” Bodhi said, repeating your words from just a moment ago.

You odded, offering Bodhi a sad smile in hopes of reassuring him, and he kissed you again. Bodhi’s lips soon moved down your cheek, jaw, neck and eventually, your chest.

Wanting your clothing out of the way, Bodhi slowly moved his hands down your stomach until they reached the hem of your shirt to tug it over your head. You repositioned yourself to do so and once his lips were back on your skin, you got to work on his own clothing. It all seemed to happen so fast, but before you both knew it, you were both entirely exposed to each other in a moment of extreme vulnerability and trust. The light of sea seemed to dance on your skin through the window.

Bodhi’s short beard tickled the skin of your breasts as he kissed your nipple. Bodhi let his mouth linger there as he shifted from kissing to gently sucking at the sensitive, erect flesh. As your back arched into Bodhi’s body, he wrapped an arm around your torso to keep you close. 

Bodhi’s cock carefully moved in and out if you and as he moved deeper, he kept himself mostly sheathed in your cunt. Both of you felt a warmth you hand not felt in a very long time as your hips slowly moved in rhythm for some friction. 

Bodhi had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous, but right now he didn’t have anything to say. He didn’t think that genuinely speechless was something he could have felt until now, but he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling as his cock buried deeper yet into you cunt. Bodhi attached his lips to your neck and you could feel his warm breath on your skin; it sent a chill down your spine.

Once Bodhi found his confidence - it came with the sound of his name in the form of your moan - his hands no longer shook. Bodhi gripped at your thigh as he hiked your leg over his hip; the angle allowed him to thrust deeper into you. When he did, your fingers ran up Bodhi’s back until they weaved through his hair, and Bodhi pressed your lips together. It wouldn't have been possible for the two of you to be closer than you were in that moment. 

You tangled your fingers in Bodhi’s hair as you came, and the feeling of your cunt clenching around him. Bodhi groaned at the sensation and it was quite possibly the most beautiful sound you'd ever heard. Bodhi’s head dipped into your shoulder, his beard scratching at your collarbone in the process, and his groan continued into your skin as he came. You both took a moment to just lay there after you both came, feeling overwhelmed in the best way possible.

Both of you wanted to say something, but before you could even think of what, you heard the familiar sound of stormtrooper boots. Bodhi briefly kissed your lips, this time with extreme urgency and in a way that said more than either of you could have put into words, and helped you up off the floor as you both found your discarded clothes. 

You didn’t have time for much else, though. By the time you were both dressed and picking up your blasters, the door behind you was kicked down.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bodhi are taken by stormtroopers.

“Don’t move and put your hands up!” The voice belonged to, without a doubt, a stormtrooper. When you and Bodhi turned, you saw four of them pointing their blasters directly at you. Neither of you had time to ready your weapons, so you shared a nod and followed the stormtroopers, accepting the fact that this might be the end of the road. One of them took your blasters, leaving you defenseless unless Bodhi was secretly good at hand-to-hand combat.

The stormtroopers lead you down the road and straight for the Governess’s labs, forcing you to walk by and over the pile of dead bodies, possibly as a reminder of what your future could look like if you didn’t cooperate. You didn’t think that your way in would be by forced capture, but here you were.

Once inside and up a few floors, the stormtroopers took you and Bdhi down different hallways. You looked behind you as the stormtroopers dragged you away, each of them holding you by an arm. You saw them doing the same to Bodhi and treating him just as roughly as they were you.

The stormtroopers brought you into a small room with bright, fluorescent lights that made you squint. Two of them forced you into a chair and strapped you in, binding you by your chest, wrists, and ankles to the chair. When you looked up, you could see the Imperial torture device as a staff officer in an all black uniform approached. The torture droid seemed to be showing off just how sharp and pointy it was, and you didn’t want to know what they’d be using it for.

You tried not to panic; that would be giving them exactly what they wanted.

“(YN) (LN),” the officer said. His voice was stone-cold, as was his expression. “Welcome to the Governess’ Mansion. You must be thrilled to bits to be here since you tried so hard to get in.”

“Absolutely delighted,” you replied. “When do we get tea and scones?”

The officer didn’t look amused at your joke, and you knew it was in poor taste, but you wanted to seem unphased. The officer looked to one of the stormtroopers and with a nod, the trooper butted you in the head with his blaster.

“Cooperation would be in your best interest, my dear,” the officer said. He couldn’t have been older than 30; you wondered how someone so young could hold so much hate in their heart. You could feel your own heart racing, but you did your best to keep a sabacc face so they wouldn’t feel the extra ego boost and sense of power. “So,” the officer continued, “are you going to cooperate or not?”

You chose not to answer. After a moment, the torture droid began to move forward, and you knew that not speaking had been a terrible idea.

In his own brightly-lit cell, the stormtroopers left Bodhi until an officer was set to arrive. Bodhi heard them be called in to another room; likely, your cell. 

Bodhi examined the binds on his wrists, ankles and chest and smiled. He was familiar with these binds and he knew just how to get out of them. Bodhi toppled himself over on his chair, trying to make as little noise as possible as he scooted himself to the wall. He found a sharp instrument and used it to carefully crack the binds on his wrists enough for him to slip his hands out, and then was able to remove his chest and ankle restraints on his own.

Bodhi wasn’t sure where to start looking for you, but he was granted with an answer soon enough: the sound of your screams. He followed the echoing of screaming coming from a room down a few halls, running as softly as he could so he could get to you as quickly as possible, wringing his own wrists all the while to sooth them from the straps. Bodhi wasn’t sure what he would do if he were to encounter an Imperial, but he knew he’d figure something out since he didn’t have a choice besides quick thinking.

Bodhi typed in a few numbers he knew the Imperials used for door codes until yours opened. You were strapped to the same kind of chair that Bodhi had been but it was clear that they had done a number on you. Your hair was a mess, you seemed more pale than usual, and your eyes looked heavy. Bodhi noticed a bruise above your temple on the left side of your eyebrow.

“Are you okay?” Bodhi asked. His large, brown eyes were wide with worry as he focused on unstrapping you from the chair. His speech was like rapid fire; his concern was obvious. “Can you talk? Can you stand? Did they touch you? Are you--”

“Bodhi,” you interrupted with a small smile. Your throat felt dry from screaming. “I’m okay. I mean, I’m not, but considering the circumstances, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I think can walk. It could have been much worse. I think it was just to scare me, not to actually kill me just yet.”

Bodhi sighed in relief as he released the last strap holding you back. “Good. Do you want to leave or do you want to try to find the labs?”

You grinned. “What do you think?”

A mischievous smile graced Bodhi’s face; you thought the look suited him well. “Come on, I think I saw it on my way to my interrogation room.”

Your eyes struggled to adjust now that you weren’t stuck in a room with bright, fluorescent lights. You were glad that you had Bodhi there to guide you and provide a shoulder to lean on as you made your way through the hallways, narrowly dodging different Imperials until you found the main lab room.

You tried not to gasp as you finally saw what Jain was hiding. You and Bodhi were on a walkway above the rest of the lab and below you, you saw where all of the boys in the city went: they were in bacta tanks like the one Bodhi had been in, except dead. The girls, however, roamed freely with the exception of some who were attached to a few wires. They didn’t look like humans anymore; they looked pale, with their skin looking nearly translucent. A glaze seemed to hang over their eyes, which glowed yellow beneath the fog covering them.

“Are they even alive?” You asked to no one in particular.

“I think so, at least the girls,” Bodhi said. “See? They’re moving.” 

A voice spoke up behind you. She said, “We don’t know why the machinery kills the boys. We didn’t want them to die. They just couldn’t handle it like adult men can.” It was Governess Jain, standing there with her blonde bob pushed back and wearing a red pantsuit. “Adult men like you, Bodhi Rook.” A smirk on Jain’s face grew. “And you. I didn’t think you’d actually have the gall to show your face around here, (YN), but here you are.” Jain looked impressed, of all things, yet still smug. “You always did manage to surprise me, whether I liked it or not.”

You frowned. Bodhi had a feeling he might finally discover why the Governess considered you a threat; it was something he never wanted to press not only because he trusted you, but because he wanted you to feel comfortable telling him when you were ready.

“Cut the bantha shit,” you said to Jain, albeit not as strongly as you had hoped to seem. You wondered if it was obvious that you felt like your legs were going to buckle out from beneath you. At least you could blame the Imperial torture if that were to happen, you thought. 

“You know, I never did understand why you never approved of me,” Jain said. You rolled your eyes; Jain always had a flair for the dramatic. “Is it jealousy? After everything you did to help build this city, were you mad that the title of Governess went to me instead?”

“No, and that’s your problem,” you said. “What the hell are you doing to those children? They’re kids, Jain, who want nothing to do with a war. Now… are they even human anymore?”

“We’ve got a lot of catching up to do, sister,” Jain said. “Isn’t that right?”

“Sister?” Bodhi asked. “She’s your sister?”

You nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” you said. You felt terrible keeping that from Bodhi, but it had to be done. “I didn’t want you to think--”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Bodhi said to reassure you. Based on his tone of voice and the gentle look in his eyes, you could tell Bodhi meant it. “I get it. Don’t worry about it.”

“Come along,” Jain instructed. Jain had no patience for matters like this. “There’s something I think both of you would like to see.”

Neither of you felt like you had a choice, so you followed Jain.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jain takes you back to where Bodhi initially escaped, only to find the rest of the Rogue One team.

Bodhi vaguely recognized the room he was in when Jain turned on the bright, white lights. Curtains were wrapped around the building except for one revealing his crashed bacta tank. Jain began to pull the back, slowly revealing more bacta tanks, and Bodhi’s eyes widened at the sight before him. You weren’t entirely sure who the people inside were, but based on Bodhi’s sudden tension, you had a good idea of who they likely were.

There were four bacta tanks lined up, previously concealed to Bodhi by the curtain. Cassian was in the one on the far left, followed by Jyn, Baze, and Chirrut. Bodhi wondered why only his tank collapsed during the explosion from the Death Star but realized there’d likely be no logical answer.

“What the hell is this?” You asked, trying to keep calm.

“We were able to pull them all out before it was too late. Jyn and Cassian, I was told, didn’t see it coming; they were embracing each other on the beach, waiting to die, but we saved them after their own death. They were floating in the sea, still holding each other, and we got them before they could drift apart. Isn’t that miraculous?” 

Bodhi was speechless; you were, too. Jain seemed genuinely proud of herself and of this accomplishment.

“It’s not just bacta in there,” Jain continued. “We’ve had a team of scientists working day and night to find just the right combination of materials to revive the dead. Unfortunately, young boys aren’t able to handle it like the girls can, though we’ve had success with adult males.” Jain glanced to Bodhi when she said that. “As you obviously can tell.”

Bodhi Rook was not a man who frequently felt angry. It was more in his nature to be gentle and calm, despite how many things made him feel nervous in the galaxy he lived in, and anger did not typically come naturally to him.

But when Bodhi Rook saw his friends in the bacta tanks, he was infuriated. When you looked up at Bodhi - knowing this would likely shake him to the core - you saw his jaw clench and his brows furrow. His shoulders instantly tensed. You reached for Bodhi’s hand to offer some form of silent comfort, fully expecting him to pull away, but instead he clung on.

“Why?” Bodhi dared to ask. Despite his gentle heart, he was still brave, and this surprised Jain; it didn’t come as much shock to you. “Why are you doing this?”

“For the Empire,” Jain said, as if it were obvious. “The Republic failed us. If it weren’t for their incompetence, we would have never been here in the first place.”

“Are you forgetting that the Empire is the reason it’s just us anymore?” You asked Jain.

“The Empire can make sure we don’t suffer the same fate as our parents,” she said. “And you all -- you all showcased extreme skill. The blind one, for example--”

“He has a name!” Bodhi barked. All he could think was,  _ ‘Do it for Cassian. Do it for Jyn. For Baze. For Chirrut. For (YN). Do it for yourself.’  _ “Now stop skirting around the issue and give us some kriffing answers!”

You were surprised to see Bodhi snap, but not entirely based on the situation at hand.

“They’re going to change the galaxy,” Jain said. “They’re going to make sure this place isn’t run by a bunch of incompetent morons who can’t get along. One person in charge. One person running the show. Some authority will do us all some good.”

“There’s a difference between authority and a dictatorship,” you replied. “Those people you killed wouldn't have rioted if you didn't ignore the poor sectors in the first place, but that's beside the point now! What's going on here?”

Jain smiled. “We can control life, (YN). Wouldn't it be great if we could put mom and dad and our brother in one of these? To see what would happen?”

“Don't drag them into this,” you said. Her questions posed a good point, but that was not a road you were willing to go down. Part of you always hoped the Jedi were right in that we all become part of the Force, as it put your mind at ease about those you lost. Tinkering with that sounded unnatural.

In your peripheral vision, you caught a glimpse of a blaster. It was bigger than the E11 that you were used to working with, but it didn’t look like it would be too heavy for you to carry.

“Look at Bodhi. He's alive and well and likely better than he was before he was on that beach in the first place,” Jain argued. “And now, with the ability to manipulate life and to scientifically alter life… imagine what the Empire would be able to do with these tanks.”

Jain looked to admire her tanks as the Rogue One floated formerly-lifelessly in them, and once her back was turned, you reached for the blaster. Bodhi said nothing, despite wanting to call out to you and ask you what was going on, and you took the blaster and whacked Jain in the back of the head with it. Jain turned but swayed, and with one more hit to the head with the butt of the blaster, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Some blood came from where you cut her scalp, but not much; you knew she wouldn’t die, but would just be out for a while.

“Is she..?”

“Just knocked out. Don’t worry about her,” you said as you took the butt of the blaster, prepared yourself with a deep breath, and ran towards the bacta tank closest to you: Jyn’s. You hit the glass a few times at full force with the butt of your blaster and after a few hits, the glass cracked. Only two more and the crack turned into complete shattering.

“Look out!” You exclaimed as the bacta and other chemicals poured out from Jyn’s tank. “Take care of her!”

Bodhi rushed to Jyn’s side as she gasped sharply, suddenly awake, and stumbled out of what used to be her take.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Bodhi said as he helped her stand. Bodhi guided her to a table to lean on as she caught her breath as he watched you do the same to Cassian’s tank. 

Cassian’s was not cracking as easily, but you were frustrated and powerful enough - more than you realized, even - to kick it hard enough so it fell down and shattered upon impact with the floor. Bodhi rushed to help up Cassian as you then moved over to Baze, whose tank was as easy as Jyn’s to collapse, and then Chirrut’s. 

“What’s happening?” Jyn asked, the first of them to speak. Cassian and Baze were still catching their breath and Chirrut was struggling to do the same, especially while blind.

“We’re getting the hell out of here,” you said. You looked to Bodhi and you both had the same look in your eyes of sheer determination to both survive and get out. With a shared nod, you each took someone by the arms and began to move out. “Let’s get you to safety.”


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to escape with Rogue One.

Everyone was struggling to come to full consciousness, but they were adjusting to being on their own two feet again fairly quickly.

“Cassian?” Jyn asked when she saw him.

“Jyn!”

Jyn smiled. “Cassian!” They stumbled towards each other and held each other close. Cassian bent down to kiss the top of Jyn’s head.

“Reunite later. We’ve got to go before Jain wakes up,” you instructed. “There are bound to be stormtroopers looking for us.”

“Come on, Chirrut, I've got you,” Baze said as he took a hold of Chirrut. 

“I can walk!” Chirrut insisted.

“We both need each other right now,” Baze countered, and Chirrut didn't argue with him on that.

“Where are we going?” Cassian asked.

Before you could answer, you heard a man’s voice coming over an intercom system; he sounded dignified and important. “Attention: our super weapon has been compromised. Enact the emergency protocols immediately.” 

You then heard an alarm going off and then the entire building shook. You and Bodhi grabbed onto one another until you felt more stable.

“This place is gonna burst. We gotta get to the hangar,” you said. “That's our only chance of leaving this planet.” 

When you turned the corner of the hallway, you were greeted by a small group of stormtroopers. You shot down three as four more came running after them. Bodhi quickly ran to grab one of the fallen’s blasters and shot some down to help you. 

The last stormtrooper grabbed you and tried to pin you to the wall, but you were able to sidestep him and throw him into the same wall he tried to force you against. You smacked him with the back of your blaster in the bucket and hit him again in the head when it thumped against the wall, causing the stormtrooper to fall.

“Grab their blasters!” You ordered to the rest of Rogue One. “The hangar isn't too far from here!”

You all did your best to dodge the dead bodies outside the building, shooting at stormtroopers along the way. You narrowly dodged gunfire as you ran and you were just glad that the team behind you was capable of running. 

“It's just up ahead!” You said. “Keep moving!” 

You ran into the hangar but stormtroopers weren't far behind. You heard one of them announce to fire at will, so you waved at Rogue One for them to follow you down the right alley so you could avoid the blaster shots. 

“We’ll take ‘em out,” Bodhi said. He looked to you. “I’ll cover you. I've got your back.”

You grinned. “I know you do.”

You both turned the corner and fired at the stormtroopers, waiting until they were down to move forward. You knew more were coming, but this bought all of you enough time.

“More are coming from our left!” Cassian called forward.

“Just a little bit further!” You said. “We’re almost there!”

You could hear the clanking of their armor as they ran towards you. You were already at the hangar, though, and ran through the doors just in time. Once Jyn and Cassian were in, they hit the door’s controls so you could avoid the troopers.

When the doors closed behind you, the stormtroopers outside took their shot and the doors behind you made a strange noise; they sounded jammed. The only way out above also closed, leaving you no way out.

“We’re trapped,” Cassian said. “They blasted the doors shut and whatever's happening outside isn't looking too good for us either.”

Cassian was right; everything outside that you could see from the windows looked like a war zone as more sectors of The Port began to flood. 

“Does anyone still have their comm by any chance?” Bodhi asked.

“I do,” Jyn said as she fumbled with her belt. “Got it.”

“Good,” Bodhi said. “The comms system on this ship is down but we don't have time to fix it. Let me see what I can do here. Everything is tuned in to the Empire but I should be able to change that.”

“I’ll hook this up to the ship,” Jyn said. “Good thinking.”

All of you were startled by the sudden shaking of the entire hangar. You looked up and saw the city surrounding the hangar collapsing and water rushing through new cracks in the walls.

“So this is emergency protocol, huh?” Baze said. “Great way to keep people safe.”

“Too many people will rebel against the Empire,” you said. “It's better for them to just take us out. But we won't die here,” you said. “I know that.” 

The whole time, Chirrut was whispering, “I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.”

“I’ve got us connected to the Rebellion’s frequency,” Bodhi announced. “Jyn, try your comm.”

Jyn smacked it a few times and suddenly, she picked up on their announcement that they were leaving Yavin IV. 

“I think you should send the transmission,” Jyn said as she handed you the communicator. “This is your home, after all, and you saved us. No one better than you.”

You stared at it and grabbed it. It was only when you were looking at it in your hands that you realized you were trembling. You took a deep breath as you held down on the right switch in hopes of someone hearing you.

“Hello? Can anyone hear me? This is (YN) (LN), a friend of the Rebellion, and I'm sitting here with Rogue One. I repeat: I'm currently joined by Rogue One. Cassian Andor, Jyn Erso, Baze Malbus, Chirrut Imwe, and Bodhi Rook are all beside me. We are currently trapped in the hangar of The Port, an underwater community on the planet Scarif. We're below the surface not too far from where you received the Death Star plans. Our governess has turned against us and is working with the Empire and I’m afraid all of us will die if help doesn't arrive soon. Please help us. Again, this is (YN) (LN) and the Rogue One team. We’re in a city beyond the sea on the ocean floor of Scarif near the transmission site. Please help us or we will die.”

When you finished, Bodhi placed a hand on your shoulder. You looked to him; Bodhi offered you a small smile and wiped away the tears you didn't know were welling up in your eyes with his other hand. Bodhi moved the hand on your shoulder up to the back of your head so he could bring you close enough to kiss your forehead. His facial hair was getting longer and scratched a bit more than it usually did when he kissed you, but you liked the feeling. It felt exclusively like Bodhi.

“You were wrong about one thing,” Cassian said. You looked to him, confused, as he continued: “You're not just here with Rogue One. You’re part of Rogue One now.” 

Chirrut and Jyn nodded in agreement as Baze smiled. Baze said, “Welcome to the team, little sister.”


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jain has to face the consequences of failing the Empire. Your call for help gets a response from a welcomed friend.

When Jain opened her eyes again, she was laying in a puddle of the materials inside the bacta tanks. Her blonde bob wig was soaked and ratty, her clothing clung to her skin, and the smell she emitted from the bacta and other chemicals was unpleasant. The first thing she noticed was glass everywhere and she was careful to not cut herself on it as she stood; this had to have been your work. The alarm was blaring; the annoying rhythm of three whines over and over again that she never wanted to hear to begin with didn't seem to stop ringing in her ears as it echoed through the halls. 

And, of course, you were gone. Rogue One was gone. 

Governess Jain knew she was going to pay for what happened here today, but she wanted to at least go down with whatever remained of her dignity.

“Jain?” The voice on her comm cried out. It was Grand Moff Tarkin. She was doomed, she thought, but not if she could help it. “I request to see you at once. Report to me immediately with a status update for the facility at The Port.”

Jain trudged through the chemicals, no longer caring if her clothes were getting more wet. When she left the room, she saw a few stormtroopers running by - none of which cared to ask her if she needed help - and a few unconscious or dead on the ground, she wasn't sure which. 

Jain made her way to her office and once she was inside, she closed the door and tossed her wig off. She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned; she saw you and her mother in the mirror when she looked. Jain picked up a glass and threw it at the mirror, causing both of them to shatter. The glass fell to the floor in pieces, whereas the mirror just fell a bit on the wall and lost a few shards. 

Jain changed her clothes and her wig, allowing herself to feel reborn by the dry clothing and hairstyle. It allowed her to hide from herself - from her true self - as the past always served as an unfriendly reminder. She dried her face with a handkerchief and reapplied some of her makeup, concerned only with her own appearance for the moment. If she looked flawlessly put together when she addressed Grand Moff Tarkin, she thought, then maybe the situation wouldn't seem as tragic and tumultuous. 

Jain took a few deep breaths in the broken mirror before she approached her desk and took out her holo system. She turned it on and made sure she was standing in front of the wall with the closed door and no view of outside rather than her large window, where Jain watched the city that her sister built completely crumble. 

Jain wasn't sure if she felt betrayed or like a traitor. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

“You requested my presence, Grand Moff?” Jain greeted.

“Yes, as did he,” Grand Moff Tarkin said as he gestured towards another person not visible in the holo. When Jain suddenly heard the sound of filtered breathing, she knew this would be complicated.

“You activated the emergency protocols?” Jain questioned. 

“We received a distress signal from our troops in your facility,” Tarkin said. “They told us the Rebels had escaped. Is this true?”

“Only the building. The hangar is on lockdown; part of the protocol is to blast the exits to the hangar completely shut. They’re trapped,” Jain reported. “At least, they should be.”

“So they did escape,” Tarkin said. 

“Yes, but we can still easily retrieve them,” Jain said. “It would be effortless.”

“I have a hard time believing that, Governess,” Lord Vader spoke. “We tried reaching you for quite some time. It looks as if, even with reinforcements, you were easy enough for them to take down.”

“I agree with Lord Vader,” Tarkin said. “We sent some of our best troops to monitor your project where you promised us eternal life. While your science experiment may have at least partially worked, we don't have time for failure.”

“I will not fail you, sir,” Jain said. “I promise--”

“Don't make promises you've already broken, Governess,” Vader interrupted. 

Jain suddenly felt her feet lifting off the ground as a feeling of tightness wrapped around her throat. She tried to speak but was already having difficulty breathing. 

“There will be no need for you to catch an escape pod, or whatever it is you use down below the surface,” Tarkin said. 

“Sir--” Jain managed to choke out.

“You've wasted our time, Governess,” Tarkin continued. “You will go down with this city and that is final. If you manage to escape, you are not welcome among the ranks of the Empire.”

“That won't be a concern,” Vader said. 

Jain did not feel her own body collapse as Lord Vader released her throat from the choke. She didn't even see or hear anything; not whatever Tarkin said after Vader’s comment, and not the rhythm of the alarm. Jain was already dead before she hit the floor.

\---

On your stolen shuttle, all of you waited. You weren't sure if you were waiting for death or for rescue, but you were glad to at least have one another.

“Rogue One? Rogue One, do you copy?” The voice coming from the comms system was that of a woman; she sounded kind but authoritative. She sounded young, possibly younger than you, but not by much. 

“Yes, this is Rogue One,” Bodhi said into the comm. 

“It's her,” Cassian said. “Your Highness?” 

You heard the woman laugh. “How many times have I told you not to call me that, Cassian?”

“Sorry,” Cassian said.

“We picked up on your transmission. The Empire knows we had a base on Yavin IV so we’re evacuating now. My ship is heading your way. We’ll be there soon. Can you hang in there?”

“Yes,” Bodhi said. “I’ll send you our exact coordinates right now in case it still works underwater.”

“Thank you,” the woman said. “My ship will wait on the surface. My father has a vessel that can go below; that will bring you to my ship.” 

“Thank you,” Cassian said. “We’ll see you soon.”

After a few more moments, you heard an explosion. When you looked up, you saw the closed off exit above had been blown up as a docking bay began to extend your way. Bodhi switched on the one for your stolen ship, and waited for everyone to head on to the new vessel before going on himself. 

The vessel was manned only by a few droids and Rebel fighters, namely a golden protocol droid and a white and blue R2 unit. The astromech beeped something and the protocol droid sighed.

“We’re lucky you pulled this one off, Artoo!” You giggled as the droid continued to bicker and as you were taken up and out of the water.

You smiled when you saw the sky and the sun again. When Bodhi saw the look on your face, he smiled too. You glanced to him and you two rested your foreheads together in a moment of peace. Bodhi kissed your lips, saying everything that words couldn't in that brief moment. 

When the docking bay extended to the larger ship on the surface, you saw a woman wearing a white ceremonial gown with her hair in an elaborate braid and bun standing before you.

“Thank you, Leia,” Cassian said. “Thank you.”

“I'm just glad you're all alive,” Leia said. “It's because of you that we were able to knock out the Death Star, but the fight’s not over.” 

When she saw you, she had a warm smile. She held a sadness behind her eyes, something a nineteen-year-old woman shouldn't have to hold, but there was the same kindness you heard in your voice.

“And thank you for helping them,” she said. “You must be (YN).” 

You nodded. “Thank you for saving us. Leia, is it?” 

She nodded. “Leia Organa. Come on, let's get all of you out of here.”


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of what just happened sinks in.

As you looked out at the galaxy, the realization that everything and everyone was gone came suddenly crashing down. You could feel it weighing heavily on your chest, tugging at your shoulders and sending a physical pain down your entire spine. You remembered Alise and hoped she was wise enough to find a way to skip out of The Port before everything was destroyed and flooded.

Your own heart felt like it was beating so fast that it was going to strangle you. You found it harder to breathe as you stared out into space, unsure of what you were feeling but knowing it was entirely overwhelming.

Bodhi took a hesitant hold of your hand but when you squeezed his, accepting the gesture, he moved closer.

“What is it?” Bodhi asked. “Something’s wrong.”

“They’re gone,” you said. Saying it out loud made it feel all the more real and worse. “I wish we could have saved them.”

Bodhi wrapped his arms around you, inviting you in. You accepted and returned Bodhi’s embrace and buried your face into his shoulder. Your tears then flowed freely and without control; they rocked your whole body and made you shake.

“We did what we could. You can't save everyone,” Bodhi said. “Come on, let's go somewhere private.” 

You nodded as you let Bodhi lead you away; Bodhi kept a protective arm around you in a gentle embrace, supporting you physically and emotionally at this point. None of the other Rebels said anything. 

Bodhi found a quiet, empty area with nothing but cargo. Bodhi lead you to the back of it so you were hidden from view and he sat on one of the crates. When you say next to him, Bodhi pulled you close to him to hold you close as you wept. Bodhi’s hands ran up and down your back, which did provide some comfort in a moment where you felt like nothing could. But Bodhi was there, you thought. You have Bodhi.

“My home was destroyed, too,” Bodhi said, “but I can't imagine having to lose everything twice. I'm sorry.” 

You didn't respond; you weren't able to as your breakdown continued. You tried, but just hiccuped and Bodhi shushed you.

“Shh, love, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay, I get it,” Bodhi said. “Let it all out. It's okay,” he reassured you. “I'm not going anywhere.” 

“I'm sorry,” you managed to say between sobs.

“Don't apologize, there's nothing to be sorry for,” Bodhi said. “It takes a while for things to process. Especially when everything happens so fast.” 

You looked up when you heard the sound of gentle footsteps. Leia offered you a small smile as she handed you a blanket. Bodhi grabbed it as he thanked her to wrap it around you.

“May I join you for a moment?” Leia asked. Bodhi looked to you; you nodded as you wiped your tears.

“Thank you,” you said. 

“I know what you're going through. Both of you,” Leia said. “I'm so sorry. As I was just telling the others, your home is with the Rebellion now if you'd have us.” 

“Of course,” you said. “Thank you, Leia.”

“We’re family now,” Leia said; it seemed as if she were saying the words as much for herself as she was for you and Bodhi. “This war isn't going to get any easier but we have each other.” Leia paused. “And Bodhi?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for your bravery and sacrifice,” Leia said. “Without you, Jyn and Cassian would have never been able to deliver those plans to us. When we get to the base we’ll have all of you looked at to make sure whatever those bacta tanks had won't have any negative side effects, but I'm glad you got out of them alive. 

A man’s voice - light and airy and optimistic - called. “Leia?”

“If there's anything I can do for any of you, please let me know,” Leia concluded. “Excuse me.” The nineteen-year-old woman stood and left, calling, “I’ll be right there, Luke.”

You didn't remember falling asleep, but it happened somewhere along the way; it was a long way to the Rebel base, even after entering hyperspace. You woke up when you felt Bodhi sharply jerk, his body moving in a way that didn't seem natural. You watched him for a moment, and even with his back to you, you could tell something was wrong. 

Bodhi woke up startled, and he immediately turned around. He sighed in relief when he saw you and pulled you closer, glad to have you there.

“Everything okay?” You asked.

“Just bad dreams,” Bodhi replied; he tried to sound nonchalant, but you knew there was more to it. Bodhi continued when your hand began to rub up and down his back.“It all seemed so real.” Bodhi smiled when you kissed his nose and said, ”But... You're here. You're here.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’m here, Bodhi.”

“Looks like we’re both a mess,” he said nervously. 

You grinned. “We’ll get through it together.”


End file.
